


Iridescent

by CreativityFlow



Series: Pride Fics [4]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, F/F, Pride, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Charlion requested: Ava/MJ long distance college AU "I'm traveling to be with my girlfriend who I rarely see and I'm rushing so I can get there for the day of the pride parade in her town"OR: Ava has been traveling all day, and all she really wants is to cuddle with her girlfriend before she starts another busy day.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlion_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/gifts).



> I was supposed to post this in June, but writer's block sucks out all motivation. I'm so sorry.

The Uber driver was purposefully taking the long way, Ava just knew it. There was absolutely no way anyone drove that slow, even in the New York rush hour traffic.

Her foots steady rhythm quickened, and she pulled out her phone in an attempt to distract herself. On her screen was a text notification, and Ava couldn't help the soft smile as she opened the text from MJ.

 _How does this look?_ The image attached was of MJ standing in the mirror with shorts and a rainbow, tie dyed halter top.

 _Adorable as ever._ She was barely able to hit the send button before the car came to a sudden stop, and Ava had to grab onto the seat so she didn't fly forward.

"Sorry, sweetie," the driver said, "traffic is at a standstill today."

Ava just groaned and threw herself back into the seat. Any other weekend, she would have already been cuddling with her girlfriend on the couch, without a care in the world. But she had been so swamped with her summer classes, she hadn't even been able to leave her apartment until late Thursday evening, and then her bus was late, and now she's stuck with the Slowest Driver Ever. And traffic.

Her phone began to ring, and she was only a little surprised when she saw MJ's picture smiling up at her.

"What's up?" she answered.

_"You've said the same thing to the last five outfits, Ava. How am I supposed to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow if you don't give proper feedback?"_

Ava snorted. "Maybe I think you look good in everything," she teased. At her girlfriends annoyed huff, she gave in. "Okay, okay. I liked the second one best. The white top and colored shorts."

 _"There. Was that so hard?"_ There was a sound like MJ had flopped onto her bed. _"How much longer until you get here?"_

"I would say soon," Ava started, looking out the window, "but it looks like they're setting up for the parade tomorrow. There's tons of traffic, and there are a couple of detour signs. Maybe another half hour?" The redhead gave a dramatic groan, and Ava could only shake her head in exasperated fondness. "I'll be there before you know it. Promise."

 _"You know, you could probably walk here faster,"_ MJ pointed out, causing Ava to snort. 

"You could meet me halfway and help me carry my bags."

 _"Don't tempt me,"_ the redhead laughed, _"because I will."_

In her hand, her phone beeped, and Ava sighed. "My phones about to die. And as much as I would like to waste the last little bit talking to you, I like the idea of having it for emergencies."

 _"Fine."_ There was a pause. _"Be careful. Love you."_

Ava smiled, softly. "Love you, too."

-

She honestly didn't remember packing so much stuff. Ava swore her bag had never been this heavy before, but maybe that was because she usually had an elevator helping her out. Why did MJ live on the fourth floor?

But she was finally standing outside MJ's door, if breathing a little heavier than usual and wearing her day old traveling clothes. 

She was barely able to knock before the door flung open, and she had an arm full of her girlfriend. She stumbled back slightly, laughing, and was able to keep the both of them standing upright. 

"I thought you'd never get here," MJ said, reaching up to give Ava a kiss.

"I was beginning to wonder, myself," Ava sighed, and started to make her way inside. 

MJ followed her in, closing the door behind them. "I have my camera charging, and I bought bagels for breakfast in the morning. The parade doesn't start until noon, but I was thinking we could maybe get there early, to interview some of the people participating in the parade. Oh, and the guys were wanting to meet up after, and-"

Ava wrapped her in a hug, and gave a long, and tired, groan. "Before we talk plans, I want pizza and cuddles. I don't care what order, as long as I get both. I've been traveling all day, and all I want is to rest."

MJ huffed, and gently pushed Ava towards the couch. "You grab the blankets, I'll order the pizza."

With a quick kiss to the cheek, Ava dove onto the couch, pulling the throw blanket over her legs. She heard MJ ordering their usual over the phone, and couldn't help but think she wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble formatting this, so if anything looks wonky, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it!


End file.
